Many people are attracted by kittens and puppies, who are cute, curious, playful and fun to watch. Kittens and puppies literally bounce around a house, chasing shadows, falling off furniture, jumping sky-high at unexpected sounds and finally collapse in exhaustion in their owners' laps for a well deserved rest. Just like babies, pets develop their own personalities as they mature. And just like parents, pet owners begin to love them even when they have outgrown their cute, small stage.
Even fully mature dogs still like to play, because like people they become bored with the daily routine. Dogs enjoy playing games like fetch even well into their advanced years. They must also be walked in order to maintain health and burn off energy. However, often a large expanse of ground is unavailable in which to walk the dog, especially while traveling.
The vp trainer is designed as a toy that would provide dogs with hours of fun and exercise, as well as effective training by their owners or trainers. A pet could receive a good workout in a playful manner while chasing a toy on the end of a tether attached to the end of the telescopic pole. The owner or trainer would also be entertained and could have fun interacting with his pet without even having to get up from his chair. It would also enable the user to keep the dog within a given radius, which would comply with local leash laws. In addition, it would also be ideal for exercising the pet when there is little room to run, such as when preparing for an airline ride. Furthermore, the vp trainer would help a dog relieve stress anxiety and nervous energy, especially when traveling on an airplane, bus, train or car, or even in a public place.
Moreover, it would also enable the owner or trainer to train the dog in retrieval of animals and birds, with the use of proper scented items inside the inner pouch in the tug or animal attachment or any object deemed necessary. Furthermore, similar to using scents inside the tug or animal attachment or any object deemed necessary for training, this would be an effective method for training dogs for drugs and explosives detection.
The inner pouch, inside the tug or animal attachment or any object deemed necessary, will have a Velcro locking mechanism. This will ensure the inside contents, whether its chemicals or drugs or small objects or any sizeable objects, be safely secured inside the pouch. In addition the Velcro locking mechanism is gentle enough so that the dog's teeth will be protected but strong enough that the dog will not come in contact with the inside items.
Numerous types of devices have been developed and used to play with, train and exercise pets; however these devices have various disadvantages. They are complicated, have many moving parts, and need instructions in order to assemble and function. Other than used for play, most have little or no useful training and exercising methods. Further, none claim an effective training and scent integrated inner-pouch method to train a dog to hunt animals, to train a dog for police and military needs, and even training for puppies.
To list a few examples, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,499 to Manchester presents a stationary spring where the action toy is attached to a small hanging arch. When the object is attacked by the animal the object springs back and forth by the use of a rubber band. This toy is mostly directed at cats and has very little value in exercising the animal. No effective training method is claimed.
Another example is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,510 to TaeHo, here a stationary animal toy has limited cardiovascular exercise ability, is only restricted to amusement toys, and mostly directed as cat toys. No effective training methods is claimed.
The last example is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,740 to Redwine, where a hand held telescopic pole with a reel assembly is used to cast a training object connected via a line and is designed for both dogs and cats. However the reel, just like in a fishing reel can get tangled, and the line in itself is not durable nor strong for use in dog training. Additionally, the training methods claimed are not effective in training dogs to hunt animals and birds, train dogs for drug and explosives detection, using novel scent method such as described in the present invention.
The present invention fulfills the need for a principal training and exercising device for dogs that will effectively, not only exercise them in a limited amount of space, but also train them in a variety of ways, such as training a dog in retrieval, training to hunt for animals and birds, and drugs and explosives detection. The novel inner pouch will have a Velcro lock mechanism in order to secure the scent items inside the pouch. The novel inner pouch is used to place a scent inside the tug or animal attachment or whatever object is deemed necessary, whether of animal or bird or drugs or explosives, this will ensure an effective training method for the dog, not only visual but scent integrated.